leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Badge
For Badges from Nintendo Badge Arcade, see Nintendo Badge Arcade. ---- examines the Coral Eye Badge he won from Cissy]] A Badge (Japanese: バッジ Badge) is an item which denotes a Pokémon Trainer as having defeated a Gym Leader. Trainers need to collect a certain number of Gym Badges in order to qualify for a region's Pokémon League. Young Trainers usually begin their initial Pokémon journey by traveling from city to city in order to collect them. Badges are small enough to fit easily between one's thumb and index finger and can be pinned to a shirt or kept in a Badge case. Development In early character artwork by Ken Sugimori, a selection of familiar and unfamiliar Badges can be seen. It appears that the original concept of Badges was more similar to an than the as it is portrayed in the . Clockwise from top left opposite are a possible version of the Earth Badge with a simpler leaf design, an unknown Badge, another unknown Badge, a possible version of the Rainbow Badge, a possible Volcano Badge and two Cascade Badges with a hole near the top or side of the Badge. Effects Stat boost In Generations I-III, some Badges boost a certain stat or stats of the player's Pokémon. This boost is applied only in internal battles, not link battles. In Generations and , the stat or stats are increased by 12.5%; in Generation III, the stat or stats are increased by 10%. This boost does not exist from Generation IV onward. In Generation I, this boost is reapplied whenever the player's Pokémon's stats are raised or lowered, allowing boosts to be stacked (this stacking effect is lost if the Pokémon levels up). In Generation II, if the attack is a critical hit and the attacker's used offensive stat stage is less than or equal to the opponent's defensive stat stage, all Badge boosts are ignored. Note that in Generation I the game states that the Thunder Badge raises Speed and the Soul Badge raises Defense, but these are not the actual effects caused. Type boost In Generation II, every Badge boosts the power of the moves of a certain type by 12.5% (1/8), despite never being referenced in the games. The type strengthened matches the type theme of the Gym (for example, Zephyr Badge boosts the Flying-type). These boosts work similarly to the way same-type attack bonus (STAB) boosts work, and are, in fact, calculated in-between weather modifiers and STAB. Just like stat boosts, type boosts are not applied in link battles. Obedience Badges affect a 's behavior. Outsider Pokémon over a certain level will refuse to obey the player without the appropriate Badge. In only, obedience is determined by the number of Badges, not which specific Badges the player has. In the anime episode The Problem with Paras, mentioned this when Ash's Charmeleon refused to obey him. HM moves While Trainers can teach their Pokémon HM moves and use them in battle, Trainers require the appropriate Badge to use them in the overworld in Generations through as well as Generation VI. In Generation V only, Badges are not needed to use HM moves in the overworld. Poké Mart stock From Generation IV onwards, the number of Badges a Trainer possesses affects which items Poké Marts sell. The more Badges, the more items that become available for purchase, with more expensive items generally appearing after more Badges are obtained. : After catching tutorial on }}| }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} : after obtaining Pokédex}}| }} | }} | }} | }} | : 1 Badge, : after obtaining Pokédex}}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Pokémon League In the games, in order to enter the Pokémon League and challenge the Elite Four and , the player must have all eight Badges from that region (or in the case of the Indigo Plateau, either Kanto or Johto). In Unova, Kalos, and Generation I/III Kanto, Badges are checked individually through a series of Badge Check Gates; in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Generation II/IV Kanto, Badges are checked all at once. List of Badges Indigo League In Generation IV, these badges do not affect stats. , and Forrest|hm= |stat=Attack|It is a simple gray octagon.}} , , and Violet|hm= |lvl=30|It is in the shape of a light blue raindrop.}} |stat=Defense , Speed |It is in the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center.}} |lvl=50|It is shaped like a flower, showing grass, with rainbow colored petals.}} |hm= |stat=Speed , Defense |It is in the shape of a fuchsia heart.}} |It is two concentric golden circles.}} mod 2}}|0=Cinnabar Island|1=Seafoam Islands}}|stat=Special Attack & Special Defense |hm= |It is red and shaped like a flame with a small pink diamond in the center.}} |oa=Jessie, James, , and Agatha|lvl=100|hm= |It is shaped like a plant, possibly a , which is identical to the Japanese name of the Gym Leader.}} |} Johto League In Generation IV, these Badges do not affect stats. , |lvl=20 |stat=Attack|It is shaped like a pair of wings.|The Badge is named after the .}} |lvl=30|It looks like a ladybug's back if viewed from above.}} |stat=Speed|It is a plain diamond.|This Badge is not obtainable until after the player talks to Whitney a second time.}} |lvl=50|It is shaped like a wispy ghost.}} |lvl=70 |It is shaped like a fist.}} |It is a steel-colored octagon.|oa=Jasmine's colleague}} |stat=Special Attack & Special Defense|It is a hexagon with a snowflake design.|This Badge is not obtainable until the player has cleared out Team Rocket HQ.}} |lvl=100|It is shaped like a dragon's face.|This Badge is not obtainable until the player has explored the Dragon's Den.}} |} Hoenn League In Generation VI, these Badges do not affect stats. |stat=Attack|lvl=20 |It is shaped like a rectangle with two of its corners more emphasized than the others.}} |lvl=30|It is shaped like a boxing glove.}} |stat=Speed|lvl=40 |It is shaped like a coiled wire.}} |lvl=50|It is shaped like a wisp of fire.}} |stat=Defense|lvl=60 |It is shaped like two circles, counterbalancing each other or a barbell.}} |lvl=70|It is shaped like feathers on a bird's wing.}} |stat=Special Attack & Special Defense|lvl=80 |It is shaped like a heart, with two sides closing in, possibly in reference to how Tate and Liza are twins.}} |oa=[[Juan]]|hm= |lvl=100|It is shaped like three raindrops arranged in a triangle.}} |} Sinnoh League When Badges are touched in the games, they play a single note, and will make a musical when all eight Badges are collected. When a player rubs the stylus across them numerous times to polish them (as they gradually tarnish), they will begin to shine. This process can be continued until four sparkles are visible. The musical notes are also the most clearly defined and accurately tuned when there are four sparkles. Unlike other generations, it is the number of Badges that determines which outsider Pokémon obey the Trainer, rather than the Badges themselves (this distinction is important owing to the fact that the order of obtaining the Cobble, Fen, and Relic Badges can differ). For every second Badge the maximum level of obeying Pokémon increases (0 Badges—level 10; 2 Badges—level 30; 4 Badges—level 50; 6 Badges—level 70; 8 Badges—level 100). The number of Badges collected also affects the items that the player can purchase in Poké Marts. |It is shaped like a boulder and a Poké Ball combined. It also resembles Roark's hard hat, or possibly a treasure chest.}} |It is shaped like three trees of a forest, with the trunks whited out.}} |It is reminiscent of bricks or a tatami mat.|This is the third Badge in Diamond and Pearl, but the fourth in Platinum.|}} , |It is shaped like a lake with gray reeds around it or a wave seen from the front, a reference to the type of wetland called a fen. It also resembles Crasher Wake's Mask.|This is the fourth Badge in Diamond and Pearl, but the fifth in Platinum.}} , |It is similar in appearance to a Will-o'-the-wisp or a ghostly aura. It also resembles Fantina's hair.|This is the fifth Badge in Diamond and Pearl, but the third in Platinum.}} |It is shaped like three stones and three pickaxes combined.}} |It is shaped like an iceberg or two icy mountains.}} |It is shaped like a lighthouse.}} |} Unova League Unlike previous Badges, the level at which traded Pokémon will obey the player goes up by ten per Badge, rather than the previous system of rising twenty levels after every even-numbered Badge. They can be polished like Sinnoh's Badges, although they do not make different notes when polished at the same level. Instead, the picture of the Gym Leader from whom the Badge was earned gets grayer. In Black 2 and White 2 the Badges no longer dull over a period of time, and Sinnoh's notes were reintegrated into the Badge screen. Although Badges are not required to use any of the HMs outside of battle, some HMs cannot be obtained until after obtaining certain Badges. However, they are not required, as traded Pokémon that have learned an HM move in another game can still use the HM move before acquiring any Badges. mod 3}}|0=grass|1=fire|2=water}}|Trio|トライバッジ|Tri| mod 3}}|0=Cilan|1=Chili|2=Cress}}|Striaton City|og=0=Chili|1=Cress|2=Cilan}} and 0=Cress|1=Cilan|2=Chili}}|oa=0=Chili|1=Cress|2=Cilan (anime) Cilan}} and 0=Cress|1=Cilan (anime) Cilan|2=Chili}}|lvl=20|It is shaped like a bow tie, similar to those worn by the Striaton Gym Leaders. It may also bear a resemblance to an opened pea pod, which contains two large peas; one green and one blue, with a smaller red pea at the center.|The Gym Leader faced depends on the starter Pokémon the player chose.}} or tail, with an orange crown sticking out of the tip.}} |lvl=70|It is shaped like a stylized feather, with a soaring bird at the bottom.}} mod 2}}|0=Iris|1=Drayden}}|Opelucid City|og= mod 2}}|0=Drayden |1=[[Iris]] }}|lvl=100|It is shaped like a dragon's head with the snout pointing downwards, a medieval mace, or a dragon's wing when stretched out.}} |} or tail, with an orange crown sticking out of the tip.}} |lvl=70|It is shaped like a stylized feather, with a soaring bird at the bottom.}} |} Kalos League |It is shaped like a beetle.}} |It is shaped like a cliff or a wall.}} |It is shaped like two fists clashing against each other.}} |It is shaped like a leaf, with the veins forming the shape of a plant.}} |lvl=70|hm=None|It is shaped like a shield with bolts shooting out of it.}} |It is shaped like a snowflake with an iceberg in the center.}} |} Orange League These sets of Badges only appear in the anime. Trainers must receive these Badges from the Orange Crew. shell with a small gemstone on it.|Its Japanese name comes from , referring to its color.}} shell with a small gemstone on it.|Its Japanese name comes from the .}} shell with a small gemstone on it.|Its Japanese name comes from .}} |} In spin-off games Pokémon GO In the anime In the , Badges signify that a has succeeded at a particular Gym. If a Trainer earns eight Gym Badges in one region, they are eligible to enter that region's Pokémon League Conference. Trainers do not necessarily have to win a battle with the Gym Leader in order to earn a Badge, and Gym Leaders can be quite lenient about giving out Badges. For example, was awarded several Badges during the original series because of his kind heart and determination; has berated Ash on several occasions because he did not properly earn all of his Kanto Badges, arguing that he really only earned three Badges (the Thunder, Soul, and Volcano Badges) and the other five Badges were given to him on technicalities. In Flint Sparks the Fire!, the Sunyshore Gym was shown to be handing out free Beacon Badges. The Orange Crew all have entire Gym matches devoted to unconventional battling styles. In The Problem with Paras, mentioned that some Pokémon will not obey their Trainer if they do not respect them, due to their Trainer lacking in Badges. For example, after evolving into Charmeleon, Ash's Charmander began to disobey him, which was only exacerbated upon evolving again into Charizard. In Kalos, due to 's perception of an ideal challenger of the Lumiose Gym, he programmed the Clembot—the substitute Gym Leader—to throw out challengers who did not have four Kalos League Badges. As a result, when Ash attempted to challenge the Gym shortly after arriving in the Kalos region, Clembot acted according to its programming and threw him out. After Clemont reprogrammed the Clembot, he removed the Badge restriction, but Ash indicated he would still collect four Badges before challenging Clemont himself at the Gym. Many fellow Trainers that Ash has encountered have been shown to have Badges that do not exist in the games, such as earning ten Badges in Kanto, indicating that there are more than eight Gyms in each region. Other Badges observed in the anime which do not correspond to known Badges suggest that there are at least nine Gyms in Hoenn, 11 in Sinnoh, 14 in Unova, and 11 in Kalos. Despite this, Ash's Badge case has frequently had indents specifically shaped for the Badges that appear in the games. However, Trainers only need eight to qualify It is also implied in the anime that a Gym Badge serves as a primary ID for a Gym Leader (and probably a secondary ID for a Trainer). has used his Boulder Badge to identify himself in order to clear his name from any accusations of stealing parts from a machine shop in Cerulean City. Additionally, Badges are not the only way to enter the Indigo Plateau Conference. Pokémon Tech, a for Pokémon Trainers, is an expensive school for children, where moving up a grade is the equivalent of winning two Gym Badges. Upon graduation, students may immediately apply for entry in Kanto's League Conference. Alternatively, Trainers can take the Pokémon League Admissions Exam, which awards a single Badge that grants entry to the Indigo Plateau Conference on its own; it is convenient for people whose age, health, or work keeps them from traveling around to collect Badges. Alternative Badges in the anime ]] So far, Ash has only obtained Badges that are obtainable in the games, with the notable exception of those he obtained in the Orange Archipelago. Several unknown Badges can be seen at the beginning of ''Mystery at the Lighthouse, while many Trainers Ash has met have had Badges that differ from those that are obtainable in the games. This suggests that there are Gyms in locations which do not appear in the games and therefore more than eight Gyms in each region. Trainers with Badges not seen in the games include: Gary acquired more than the standard eight Kanto League Badges, thus leading to confusion as to whether or not there is a fixed number of Badges that can be given out in a particular region. By The Battle of the Badge, he is shown to have at least ten Badges, only three of which correspond to known Kanto Badges, suggesting there are at least fifteen Gyms in Kanto. Incidentally, this would provide one Gym for each of the (at the time) 15 types. Otoshi In addition, before Ash competes in the Indigo League, a Trainer named Otoshi is shown in the episode Bad to the Bone; he owns eight Badges, but only shares four in common with Ash; later in the episode another Trainer is seen with eight other completely different Badges altogether. In total, Ash, Gary, Otoshi, and the other Trainer display 27 different types of Badges, so there must be at least this number of Gyms in Kanto at the time, assuming they are all from the same region. However, Sakura, a Trainer on her journey, was shown to be collecting Badges from both Kanto and Johto, so it is unclear what the specific rules are for competing in championship tournaments. On closer inspection, Otoshi's Badges each look somewhat similar to Ash's Badges and only differ in size and shape. Similarly, what can be identified as a Soul Badge, Thunder Badge, Marsh Badge, and Volcano Badge slide across the screen every time his knocks out a Pokémon in his flashback. His Badges are in this order from upper-left to bottom-right: Thunder, ? (Rainbow), Cascade, Volcano, Marsh, Soul, Boulder, and Earth. This hints that there may be different varieties of the same Badge. Morrison At the Hoenn Pokémon League Championship in Saved by the Beldum!, Morrison is shown to have an eighth Badge different from Ash's, suggesting that there are at least nine Gyms in Hoenn. Mismagius In 's dream in Malice in Wonderland, Ash has many Badges that haven't been on-screen before, as well as some older Badges. Considering it was only a dream, it is possible that some of the Badges seen don't exist at all. Barry In Barry's Busting Out All Over!, it shows that has three Badges. While the Forest Badge and the Mine Badge are no different, Barry has a third Badge that is different from the eight Sinnoh Badges. In Fighting Ire with Fire!, Barry was revealed to have obtained eight Badges already, two more of which are different. This means that there are at least 11 Gyms in Sinnoh. The same unknown red Badge that Barry owns is shown at the end of An Old Family Blend!. Nando In Last Call, First Round! it is revealed that Nando has acquired seven Badges, two of which are unknown. These two Badges are the same as two of Barry's unknown Badges. Trip In Ash Versus the Champion! Trip revealed all five of the Badges he had collected, three of which are unknown and not seen in-game. Cameron In Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, revealed all seven of the Badges he collected, four of which are known and three of which are unknown. Two of those unknown Badges are the same as Trip's. Since there are 10 Badges in Unova in the games (due to two of them being replaced in Black 2 and White 2), this means that there are at least 14 Gyms in Unova. Sawyer In A Fashionable Battle!, Sawyer stated that he had earned one Badge. Later, in From A to Z!, he was revealed to have earned four more Badges, including three unknown ones. This means there are at least 11 Gyms in Kalos. Gallery of unidentified Badges File:Gary Ten Badges.png| 's ten Badges File:Otoshi Badges.png|Otoshi's eight Badges File:Badges in Red Box.png|An unnamed Trainer's eight unidentified Badges File:Morrison Last Badge.png|Morrison's eighth Badge File:DreamBadges.png| 's Badges in the dream File:Barry Sinnoh badges.png| 's eight Badges File:Nando Badges.png|Nando's seven Badges File:Trip Unova Badges.png|Trip's five Badges File:Cameron Badges.png| 's Badges File:Sawyer Badges.png|Sawyer's Badges Non-Gym Badges Several Badges have appeared in the anime that are not official Gym Badges. In the Indigo League, Trainers can take the Pokémon League Admissions Exam, which awards a single Badge that grants entry to Indigo Plateau Conference on its own, replacing the requirement to collect Gym Badges. It is convenient for people whose age, health, or work keeps them from traveling around to collect Badges. During the closing ceremony of Indigo Plateau Conference, all participants are awarded the Pokémon League Badge. For helping the band of Diglett thieves with their facade, the mayor of Diglett Village awarded Ash and his friends with the Silver Wing Badge. The Trainers who defeat Ryuki, the of the unofficial Kantonian Gym, get a novelty Badge featuring his face. File:EP056.png|Pokémon League Admissions Exam Badge File:Pokemon League Badge.png|Pokémon League Badge File:Silver Wing anime.png|Silver Wing Badge File:Ash Kantonian Gym Badge.png|Kantonian Gym Badge In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Badges have mystical and mysterious qualities that can somehow increase the power of the Pokémon owned by the Trainer who wields the Badges, just as the Boulder Badge increases the Pokémon's Attack stat in the games. In addition, Badges that don't allow higher leveled Pokémon to obey, such as the Soul Badge, do indeed allow the wearer to control even Legendary Pokémon such as . It is not known what sort of material Badges are made of, but it has been confirmed that the Gym Leaders each own a Badge made of different material than the kind given out to normal Trainers, as that is how the Masked Man's identity was narrowed down to among the 16 known Gym Leaders when Aibo scraped off a part of his hidden Badge with his attack. Team Rocket used seven Kanto Gym Badges to power a machine that combined , , and into . The machine also had a secret slot for the Earth Badge, which Lance manipulated to further his own goals by turning Cerise Island into a giant Badge energy amplifier to fuel with. Badges are not required to enter the Pokémon League tournament; however, without eight Badges corresponding to their home region, a Trainer must battle their way in to qualify for the finals. This ruling was introduced during a Pokémon Association meeting in the , to give Trainers incentive to challenge Gym Leaders, and remove the perception of Badges being seen as tools for evil. In the , a last-minute advancement of the date of the Unova League tournament also restricted the eligible challengers to those with all eight of the region's Badges. Four main characters have actively been collecting Gym Badges: , who managed to collect seven Kanto Badges (missing the Earth Badge); and , and , all of whom managed to collect all of the Badges in their respective regions. Other characters have also gathered Badges, such as and . In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Badges work in a way similar to the anime, but there are some minor differences. All Badges have the Pokémon League logo printed on them. In addition, Pokémon Trainers are organized by class, much like Pokémon Tech ("Class D", "Class C", and so forth). Badges increase the rank of the Trainer who owns them. once believed that he could increase his rank by capturing rare wild Pokémon, but this was not the case. Ash has obtained eight Badges from Kanto, but only three (Boulder, Cascade, Earth) actually matching known Badges, and another three lookalike Badges (resembling the Soul, Marsh, and Volcano). Ash also obtained four Badges from the Orange Islands, but none of them match any known Badges. In Pokémon Live! ]] In Pokémon Live!, offers the Diamond Badge to Trainers who defeat his MechaMew2. He gives the Diamond Badge prior to the battle, believing that Ash will never win. However, Ash defeats Giovanni with 's assistance, proceeding to give the Diamond Badge to as a belated birthday gift. Pokémon Live! is not in continuity with the , and the Diamond Badge is not mentioned elsewhere in the series; however, it is the inspiration for DiamondShipping's name. Trivia * In the Pokémon Project Studio Red and Blue computer programs, the Soul and Marsh Badges' names are reversed, with the pink heart-shaped Badge being the Marsh Badge and the yellow circular Badge being the Soul Badge. Several anime and game handbooks also make this same switch. This appears to be because of an initial error in naming the Badges in . A soul would be more attuned to abilities and one finds gases in a marsh. * Official artwork of the Earth Badge (featured in media such as Pokémon Project Studio Red and Blue and Extreme Pokémon: The Guide for the Ultimate Fan) differs significantly from its appearance in the games, anime, manga, and TCG. The design in its official artwork resembles a plant, whereas its other design resembles a feather. * The Orange League is the only known Pokémon League with fewer than eight Badges. * It is possible to obtain certain Badges in a non-linear order. The most notable example of this are the Badges in the Kanto region. ** In Generation II and IV, the Badges can be obtained in virtually any order, although in Generation IV the player cannot obtain the Earth Badge until obtaining the other seven. ** In Generation VII, the Boulder and Cascade Badges must each be obtained to progress to the next Gym, and Viridian Gym (Earth Badge) is closed until the player has obtained all seven other Badges. Other than these restrictions, the Badges can be obtained in any order. ** In Generation III, the only Gym that can be skipped entirely is the Fortree Gym. The player can get to the point in the game where the guards at the Pokémon League check to see if the player has received all eight Badges. This is not the case with the Dewford Gym as it must be defeated in order for the player to fight Norman, though it can be put off until after Flannery has been defeated. * In , the Earth Badge is the only Badge that doesn't allow the use of an HM outside of battle, while in it is the only Kanto Badge that does. * The Rainbow Badge's colors correspond with the colors of all the other Kanto Badges, explaining the colors in its design. * In the code of the Generation I games, items named for each Badge can be found. The items named BoulderBadge and CascadeBadge allow players to throw rocks and bait, respectively, at Pokémon outside of the when used in battle. The other Badges have no known purpose. * The Basic Badge is the only Badge to be given out by more than one Gym. * The Rising Badge is the only Badge the player receives outside of its respective Gym. * The Legend Badge is the only Badge from the games that has not appeared in the anime. ** When Ash initially got his Unova Badge case in Minccino—Neat and Tidy!, the slots in it were made to fit each Badge in Pokémon Black and White, but they later became circular to accommodate the Toxic Badge. * Ash has not won a Badge in the same episode as his first encounter with its respective Gym Leader since earning the Dynamo Badge from Wattson in Watts with Wattson?. * In Alola, Gyms and Badges are not present. Instead, the player receives Z-Crystals for completing their trials and grand trials, which replace Badges on the save file and for unlocking new items at the Poké Mart (the latter for Z-Crystals from trials only). Additionally, grand trial completion Stamps are used to ensure obedience. ** However, in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the player can receive an unofficial Badge known as the Surge Badge by defeating the leader of the Kantonian Gym in Malie City. Although it is purely a novelty item and serves no practical purpose, its design and Japanese name are direct references to the Thunder Badge. Name origin * With the exception of the Rainbow and Rising Badges, all Badges in Kanto and Johto were renamed for audiences outside of Japan. All Hoenn League Badges keep their Japanese names, as do Sinnoh League Badges, with the exception of the Icicle Badge, due to its name originally being the Glacier Badge in Japanese. In English, the Glacier Badge is the Mahogany Gym's Badge, which was originally called the Ice Badge in Japanese. This naming conflict continued in Generation V, with the Icirrus Gym's Badge being the Icicle Badge in Japanese, where it was renamed the Freeze Badge in English. ** The Japanese names of the Kanto Badges are all colors, following the color pattern for the town and city names. ** The Trio and Insect Badges are the first Badges since the Glacier Badge in Generation II to get renamed in the English version of the games, without there being a localization conflict between the Japanese and English versions. * The Storm Badge's English name may derive from the wrestler —also the inspiration for Crasher Wake—whose name translates as "Friar Storm". In other languages |bordercolor= |bg=Значка Znachka |zh_yue=聖章 |zh_cmn=徽章 |cs=Odznak |da=Salmærke Emblem Træningsbadge |fi=Ansiomerkki Salimerkki Arvomerkki / Rintamerkki Kouluttajamerkki |fr_ca=Écusson |fr_eu=Badge |de=Orden |he=תג Tag |id=Lencana |it=Medaglia |ko=배지 Badge |no=BrikkeGlossary at Pokemon.no (archive) |pl=Odznaka |pt_eu=Crachá |pt_br=Insígnia |ro=Insignă |ru=Значок Znachok |es_la=Medalla Insignia (BW013) Prenda (EP009) |es_eu=Medalla |sv=Gym Badge Gymnål Rocknål Pokémonnål Pokémontränarnål Emblem Gymmärke Bricka |tr=Rozet |vi=Huy hiệu }} See also * * References Category:Pokémon League Category:Award items de:Orden es:Medalla fr:Badge it:Medaglia ja:ジムバッジ zh:徽章